Wish of Love Sasuke Uchiha Edition
by sassySatura
Summary: Twenty five girls compete for Sasuke's love. Who will win? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!

This is another story I`ve been wanting to write for a while. I hope you all enjoy!

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Chapter 1: The Girls Arrive

"Sasuke, you need to find a wife already!" Fugaku said, for the millionth time that year. "Itachi has been married for two years now. What does that tell you?" Fugaku asked more like demanded.

"Don't you think you're being too pushy with him?" Mikoto asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I'll gladly help your son find a wife. It will be easy!" Satura offered.

"Oh please do!" Mikoto said happily.

"What makes _you _think that you can find the perfect wife for my son, an Uchiha, at that?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes slightly at the person in question.

"Mr. Uchiha, I can do _many_ things." Satura said trying to sound assuring.

"The job is yours!" Mikoto said before her husband could utter a word.

"I will not fail you." Satura said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"No!" His father shouted.

Sasuke sighed and muttered "The games begin."

* * *

"What exactly are you planning?" Sasuke asked Satura.

"Nothing much. Just a game show to find love, you know, like the ones they show on TV." Satura answered.

"If this goes wrong, you know my father will have your head…right?" He asked.

"My whole life I've been told to expect the unexpected, so yes. I'll gladly face the consequences if I fail, and I'm pretty sure I won't." She said with determination.

"But don't you think love through a game show is sort of not real. I mean think about all of those other game shows, it all ends with someone; but in a month or so they break up." Sasuke insisted. You could tell that he really didn't want to do this. I mean seriously tell the girl population that Uchiha Sasuke is looking for a wife and you are prone to be stampeded by fangirls.

"Che, stop being pessimistic. Can't you look at the bright side? Even if my plan fails, which it _won't, _we still would've had a good time!" Satura exclaimed happily.

"I wish you the best of luck then." Sasuke said.

"We can use one of my mansions for the competition. It will need a little redecoration, but it won't take long. After I redecorate it, I'll gather the contestants together so that they can meet you. You have to eliminate five girls on the first night. You know the deal." Satura said. "I'll call you when it's all fixed up." She said now getting out of Sasuke's black sports car.

"I'll be waiting for your call." Sasuke said. He drove off. Once he was out of sight Satura turned to her mansion.

"I've got a lot of work to do, not only on this house but on that cold bastard." She snickered to herself before getting started.

* * *

"I'm so glad I finally finished!" Satura chirped. She looked at the `before` and `after` pictures with a smile. She took out her cell phone and called Sasuke. (Satura,** Sasuke)**

"**Hello?" **

"Mission accomplished!"

"**When are the contestants arriving?" **

"Tomorrow night."

"**I'll be right over then."**

"Okay then, see you in a few!" Satura hung up the phone and walked into a room she chose as hers.

* * *

Sasuke got out of his car and immediately saw part of what she changed. All of the windows were shaped as the Uchiha fan. "Glad you're finally able to see the results of my project. Just wait until you see the inside!" Satura said now pulling Sasuke inside the house. They entered the living room first.

It had a new aged retro look. There were bean bag chairs, couches, and a bar in it. "I hope there's a bar in my room. I will need it." Sasuke said still grieving over the competition.

"All the girls` rooms look the same, so we don't have to worry about them fighting over that. Only our rooms look different. Don't worry the girls` rooms are far from yours." Satura said. Quickly once she saw the look of horror on Sasuke's face.

Satura gave him a tour of the house and finally led him to his room. "I didn't think you would get this room right, but it turns out that you know me really well." Sasuke said with a smirk. Satura smiled.

"Feel free to do whatever now. I'll be finding the contestant list." She chirped before heading out to find the list.

* * *

Satura was in Sasuke's room lying beside Sasuke on his bed waiting for the clock to say six-forty five. "It's almost time." Satura said while playing with a lock of Sasuke's hair.

"Do you want me to go out there and wait with you?" Sasuke asked and looked like he was about to stand up.

"Come downstairs at seven-fifteen like we talked about. I can handle them myself. It's no big deal." Satura replied.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke sighed. He went back into a relaxing position.

The Uchiha fan shaped clock struck six-fifteen and Satura sat up. "See you in a few." She said and walked out of the room.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like the other game shows." Sasuke said while sitting up.

* * *

The first limo pulled up and five girls stepped out. Satura greeted them and the girls walked into the living room. Satura was now waiting on the last limo to arrive. Out of the girls that have already arrived, half of them looked like sluts.

The last limo finally pulled up. To Satura shock, her sister was the first one to step out of the limo. "Kilala?" Satura asked to make sure that she was seeing things right.

"Satura?" Kilala asked.

"So it really was your name on the list then." Satura said with realization.

"I have to go inside now, so see you!" Kilala said rushing inside. Satura greeted the rest of the girls and walked inside beside the last contestant.

Satura stood in front of all the girls. "I assume that you all are here looking for love. Only one can win, but right now you all have the same chance, and Kilala, what are you doing in that corner?" Satura asked while she raised an amused eyebrow at her sister.

"Sitting." She replied.

"I don't know why I didn't already know that answer." Satura said with an anime teardrop forming on the back of her head.

"As I was saying, basically, don't screw your first impression with him up. Any questions?" Satura asked. No one said anything in reply. "Good, now let's party in the backyard!"

Everyone was out back talking, chatting, and drinking freely. Satura walked inside and saw Sasuke walking downstairs. "I assume they're all here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they are. I hope you're ready to chat with them." Satura replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes before muttering his all too famous 'Hn.'

Satura linked arms with Sasuke and they both walked outside. The minute Sasuke walked outside everyone stared at the pair except Kilala who was constantly drinking.

"As you all may or may not know, this is…" Satura started.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke finished for Satura.

"If it isn't too much trouble for you guys we'll meet you all in the lounge." Satura said while they both reentered the house.

Everyone was lined up and Sasuke and Satura were sitting at a table with a clipboard in front of them. "Ok, first up is Karin." Satura read from the clipboard.

Karin stepped forward and told a little about herself. "I like mini skirts. And short drifts, oh I also love diamonds!"

"That's enough." Sasuke said. "I'll call you Short Skirt." He said. Satura wrote the nickname beside Karin's name on the clipboard.

"Sakura?" Satura read.

Sakura stepped forward and talked a little about herself. "My favorite color is pink…"

"I'll call you Cherry Pop." Satura wrote Cherry Pop besides Sakura name on the clipboard.

"Next up is Kilala." Satura said the name with a sigh.

Kilala stepped forward and said nothing at all. `Why am I here? ` She thought with dread.

"Because of me, that's why you're here." Satura said knowing exactly what she was thinking at the moment.

"I'll call you Miss Independent; you seem like the independent person." Sasuke said. Satura sighed and wrote down the name.

"Independent my ass." Satura scoffed.

"You say something?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Satura said. She could see Kilala sticking her tongue out at her. "Hinata is next." She murmured.

Hinata stepped forward and started playing with her fingers nervously. "I'll call you Shy Girl. You may not have said anything, but I can tell you're going to be in the top ten or higher." Hinata blushed and stepped to the side while Satura wrote down her nickname.

"Next is Tenten." Satura read. Tenten walked forward and said a few things about herself.

"I'll call you Warrior. By the looks of, you are a strong woman who can defend herself." Satura nodded and wrote it down.

"Next is Temari." Satura read.

Temari stepped forward and told a little about herself. "I'll call you Breeze."

"I like that name." Satura said while writing it on the clipboard. "Next is Ino."

Ino stepped forward and said a few things about herself, just as all the other girls did. "Okay, I'll call you Flower." Satura wrote it down.

"Kin is next." _What a silly name…_ Satura pondered.

Kin stepped forward and told about herself. "Hmmm...I can't think of a name. Satura, what do you suggest I call her?" Sasuke glanced at his manager.

Satura looked up and thought for a moment. "I think Boombox is the right name for her." She answered.

Sasuke looked at Kin again and said "Boombox it is then." Satura already wrote it down and read off another name.

This went on for about half an hour, and everyone had a nickname. "Okay then, you are all free to return to your rooms. Do something that doesn't involve corners, Kilala!" Satura said.

"Hai!" They all replied. Each going in a different direction when they parted. Kilala sulked.

"No corners she says…what is there to do than?" she mumbled to herself as she walked around in circles.

"I'm so glad that's over with." Sasuke said while lying back in his chair.

Satura laughed. "I know you are." She said. "It was gruesome, ne?"

"I can see you are too." Sasuke said while looking over at Satura. She put her pen down and sighed.

"Sasuke?" Satura called.

"Hn?" Sasuke said not wanting to talk anymore.

"Did you know your mom paid me five hundred dollars to sleep with you?" Satura whispered seductively.

Sasuke sat up and stared wide eyed at Satura. "What!?" he exclaimed.

Satura started o laugh uncontrollably. "I can't believe you fell for it! I was just kidding. But now I have your attention. Do you know who is going to be gone later on tonight?" Satura asked.

"A few." Sasuke replied.

Satura climbed on to his lap and asked "If I were a contestant, what would my nickname be?"

"Waves." Sasuke replied.

"You know me well too!" Satura chirped.

Sasuke said. "Shouldn't we get back to the contestants now?" Satura sighed and got up.

"Let's get going then." Satura said.

"On second thought, you go out in the backyard and wait for the contestants come out. Try to keep the time limit three minutes per girl." She said. Sasuke got up and went to the backyard. He sighed and sat down on an Uchiha fan shaped couch.

Satura walked upstairs. "Girls, its time to meet-" Satura shouted and wasn't able to finish, because she was trampled by the girls. After they were out of sight, Satura got up and dusted herself off. "Damn it, I just bought this dress!" She shouted.

Kilala walked out of her room and laughed at Satura. "Now looked who's the one laughing?" She said and walked downstairs.

"Damn you, Kilala!" Satura shouted. After a moment of silence, Satura calmed down and went to the backyard.

Sasuke was talking to a blushing Hinata and some of the other girls were giving her death glares. Satura grabbed a drink and sat far away from everyone to keep watch. After what seemed like minutes to Satura, someone was walking up to her. She looked up and saw that it was one of the girls.

It was Short Skirt. "Shouldn't you be with the others?" Satura asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"I just had to ask you a few things." Short Skirt said while taking a seat next to Satura.

"I'm listening." Satura said boredly.

"Why were you the first girl to arrive?" Karin asked.

"I felt like arriving first." Satura said, not wanting her to know that she's not a contestant.

"Ok, do you know what kind of girl Sasuke-kun is looking for?" Karin asked, so she could get a good idea on how she should act.

"One that knows when to shut up and doesn't call him Sasuke-_kun _when they don't know him at all. Oh and he hates material girls." Satura said wanting Karin to just disappear then and there.

"Last question: would you consider going out with me?" Karin asked, she licked her lips suggestively.

The second she finished the question, Satura did a spit take. "What?!" Satura shouted.

"You heard me." She said.

Satura blinked a couple of times, stood up, and said, "I don't like girls like that and why the hell would you ask me that if you're supposed to be finding love with Sasuke?"

Before Karin could utter a word, Satura left. Sasuke saw Satura walk into the house and got up. "Tell the other girls that I'll see them at elimination." He told Breeze.

"Hai!" She said now getting up.

Sasuke found Satura inside sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand. "What did Short Skirt say to you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"It really is like a regular game show." Satura said in a dazed tone.

"Satura, what happened?" Sasuke demanded.

Satura finally turned to face Sasuke and said, "It seems some people aren't here for you. Anyways, let's go to your room to pick who goes home tonight." Sasuke held out his hand and Satura grabbed it when she jumped down from the bar.

"Let's go." Sasuke said while leading Satura upstairs. They sat down on the bed and looked at the name list.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satura 's eyes came to Karin's name. "What about her?" she said while pointing to the profile picture by Karin's name. "She seems like an interesting person, maybe I'll keep her here longer." Sasuke said. Meanwhile Satura was going crazy in her mind. Sasuke was letting the lesbian who most likely will rape the other girls stay!"I think you don't even know these girls well enough to actually be able to decide to eliminate any of them. So out of my better judgment, I think we should have an activity take place. So you can get to know the girls better." Satura suggested.

"What type of activity?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Satura smirked evilly. "A fun one." She winked. Sasuke groaned dramatically.

* * *

All the girls went to the elimination hall and stood patiently, but nervous of the outcome. They didn't have to wait long because Sasuke and Satura walked into the room. They stood without saying anything, only to create more of a nervous moment for the contestants.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke started. "Hello ladies...tonight we're gathered here for the eliminations. Five girls will leave and lose a chance of love." Every one of the girls stiffened, except for Kilala, who looked like she didn't care.

"Well...that's what was originally planned, but I have decided that I don't know any of you enough to make a decision. Tonight's elimination is postponed until further notice. In other words, you're all safe tonight." Sasuke explained.

The girls cheered until Satura quieted them down. "You girls might want to go to bed early because tomorrow will be a long day for you all. Yes, Kilala, you too." Satura said.

Kilala groaned and went to her room. 'She is so annoying sometimes!' She thought while going upstairs. All the other girls went to their rooms as well. Karin was last, just so that she could talk to Satura more.

If Sasuke wasn't in the room, she would be trying to do much more than just talking.

Satura left the room before she could even say a word so she just settled for flirting with Sasuke.

After a few minutes, everyone, but Sasuke and Satura, was asleep. Satura was in her room going over tomorrow's 'activities'. Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking about the whole competition and what the outcome will turn out to be. 'I can't wait until this is all over.' He thought over and over.

* * *

The next morning, all the girls were summoned into the basement for the 'activity'. Satura stood in front of them all with a big smile on her face.

"Okay so this is how it works!" Satura started as she beamed. "Today's activity is to see who has power and defensive skills, in other words, you are all going to fight each other."

Everyone's jaw dropped at what she said and shouted. "We're going to do what?!"

Satura smirked and said slower. "You all are going to fight each other." Everyone narrowed their eyes at her for talking to them like slow people.

"Do I need to draw pictures?" Satura asked, now getting annoyed at their slowness.

"No!" They all shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, got it! Now here is the graph of who fights who first." She explained while holding up a poster board.

All the girls studied the board intently, nervous of how this will turn out. 'Oh my white chocolate! This is going to be good!' Satura thought with excitement.

"Go into that room and change into something that you think will make you look sexy. Who says you can't look good and kick ass at the same time?" Satura finished while pointing to a gigantic walk-in closet.

* * *

All the girls walked into the room wearing costumes from the closet, and stepped back onto the risers, waiting on the next instructions, but were all excited that Sasuke finally showed up.

"It's about time you showed." Satura said with a yawn.

"I had to take care of some business." Sasuke replied boredly.

"I'll let it slide this time." Satura said. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

Sasuke looked up, just now noticing the contestants, and whistled. "I think I'm going to like this 'activity'."

Satura was about to hit Sasuke on the arm, but just settled for shaking her head. "Anyways, Kimeko and Asari are up."

The said girls stepped forward and faced each other while everyone else sat down to watch. "Ready when you are." Sasuke said, expecting this to be slightly amusing or entertaining.

~Two hours later~

Satura was asleep after the first thirty minutes. All they were doing was slapping each other senseless and throwing punches that missed every time.

She finally woke up when she heard the sound of clothes ripping.

She immediately sat up and looked around to see where the sound came from. She looked forward and saw the two girls beating the crap out of each other recklessly.

She was about to stop them, but her cell phone started ringing.

This caused _everything_ to stop. Satura looked at the caller id for a moment and sighed.

She answered and immediately said. "I'm not interested. You better not even think about coming here."

She was silent for a moment before shouting. "WHAT?!"

She listened second before hanging up abruptly.

Satura dialed a number quickly and said. "Help."

A second not too soon, Lexi broke the door down while holding a rifle. Everyone in the room anime tear dropped.

"That's the third down this month!" Satura whined.

Lexi turned around and tear dropped at the damage she caused. "Oops..."

Satura got over it quickly and stood up. "Lexi, it's time for the hunt!"

"I'm all set to go!" She replied pointing the gun at every single contestant to emphasize.

Satura tear dropped again and said. "Not them...this time. Anyways, we have a stalker in the house, a.k.a Kiba."

"Oh Kiba..." Sasuke sighed.

Satura and Lexi were about to walk out the room, but Satura stopped.

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

Satura walked to a little cabinet and took out two small bags. 'We almost forgot the skittles!" Satura said while tossing a bag to her back up.

Lexi caught it with ease and said. "Good thinking, Satura!"

Satura nodded and they finally walked out of the room.

They looked all over the house but didn't find anyone. "Damn!" They cursed when they had finished scouting the house.

Satura sighed and asked. "Do you want to stay and watch?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Lexi replied while putting the rifle down on the back counter of the kitchen.

The pair walked into the basement and sat down.

"Welcome back." Sasuke said.

"Great to be back." Satura muttered, not wanting to be in the same room with Karin.

"That's enough for today. Eliminations will go on tonight. Perhaps I will get to speak to you all beforehand." Sasuke said to the contestants.

Kilala sulked. 'That's not fair. I didn't get to fight anybody...'

Sasuke, Lexi, and Satura went upstairs to discuss who was staying or leaving for the last time.

* * *

"So these girls are leaving us tonight." Satura pondered out loud.

"No duh." Lexi said while rolling her eyes and twirling her hair in her fingers tips. "Isn't that obvious?"

Satura shot a glare at Lexi and she only stuck her tongue out at her, they both laughed like idiots.

"It's time." Sasuke said after glancing at the clock.

-Line-

All the girls lined up, anxiously waiting for the elimination to begin. 'Why am I still here?' Kilala thought to herself.

'I'm definitely not going home tonight.' Most of the girls thought without a doubt that they would actually be leaving tonight.

'I'm so nervous.' The rest of the contestants thought timidly.

Sasuke, Satura, and Lexi finally walked in with the results.

Satura was holding twenty bracelets with the Uchiha emblem on them and Lexi was standing beside her with a rifle in her hands.

The contestants were wary of the weapon she was holding.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said. "Asari, please step forward."

The said girl stepped forward and gazed into Sasuke's eyes, thinking that she would never see them again.

"It was fun getting to know you, but I don't feel a connection between us. I'm sorry, but you're one of the five leaving tonight." Sasuke said to her.

Asari nodded and said. "Thank you for the chance that I could meet you."

With that said, she left the mansion.

"Dia, please step forward."

The said girl stepped forward and waited for Sasuke to speak.

"I never got the chance to speak with you, it's like you don't even care whether you win or not. You're one of the five to go tonight." Sasuke said.

Dia didn't say anything, but just left the mansion.

"The next girl who is leaving is Yakima. You seem to go into another world every time someone speaks to you. It would be a good idea to drop that habit."

Yukina left quickly, feeling insulted by Sasuke's words.

* * *

The five girls were out of the mansion, and the remaining girls waited for Sasuke to say something. "Those of you remaining, get a bracelet from Satura and be ready tomorrow for another one of Satura's 'activities'."

All the contestants groaned before they did as they were told and went to their rooms.

Satura, Lexi, and Sasuke sighed and sat down on a couch.

"The hardest elimination is over and done with, but the 'activity' didn't go as planned..." Satura said sadly.

"Can't wait until tomorrow." Sasuke sighed as he got up to go to his room.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Satura said, now exhausted.

"Me too." Lexi said.

"Race you!" Satura challenged.

Lexi pulled out her rifle. "Are you challenging me to a duel?" she murmured.

Satura sweat dropped before slowly walking up the stairs to her room. "Of course not…." She mumbled as she made her escape.

The girl left in the room smirked triumphantly before walking to her room too. It was a long day for all of them. And the burden that the game show held was on their shoulders…they must rest so they can do it all over again tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for taking time to read this! Please review! Oh, and if you liked this one and you haven't read my other stories you should! I hope to update soon!


End file.
